Otraves al cole!
by Palomita Cullen Black
Summary: Despues de Amanecer.Los jovenes cullen tienen qe hacer mas veces el coleguio para qedarse mas tiempo en un lugar, pero esta vez se les une Bella vampira y Renesmee¿qe pasara?¿Edward se enojara con bella por los pensamientos delos jovenes hacia ella o no?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Ya hacia años del ``accidente``, si se podía llamar así, de los Vulturis y mi pequeña Renesmee.

Mi niña cada día estaba más hermosa y parecida al padre cada vez más con sus largos cabellos. Su crecimiento se freno hace ya un mes y como Carlisle había predijo se detuvo cuando llego a la edad en que Edward se había trasformado (17 años), por eso íbamos a entrar al instituto para así podernos quedarnos mas tiempo en un lugar.

Como mañana empezaban las clases, nos íbamos a reunir a la noche todas la vampiras y semivampira en la habitación de Alice, eso significaba que nos iba a vestir y a organizar nuestra entrada triunfal.

- Quédate -dijo Edward mientras me besaba, estábamos en nuestro cuarto, como Renesmee se había ido se caza con Jacob

- Amor, tengo que ir aparte no voy a salir de la casa solo voy estar encerrada con las chicas hablando toda la noche y aparte tu te vas con los muchachos de caza

- Cierto, pero...- antes que termine entro Renesmee en la habitación corriendo en la habitación y gritando

- Mamaaaaaa Papaaaaaaaaa… ups perdón... estén vuelvo luego- dijo eso y se dio vuelta para irse

- No amor, ¿que pasa?- dije parándome (estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward)

- Es que me mandaron a buscarlos y no los encontraba

- Que necesitabas?- pregunto Edward

- Los chicos te esperan abajo para ir de casa y Ma, Alice dice que ya es hora de reunirnos- diciendo esto salio del cuarto.

Me di vuelta para ver a Edward y el me agarró de la cintura y me dio un beso, al que yo correspondí y deslice mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se separo de mi y camino hacia la puerta, antes de irse se dio vuelta me miro a los ojos(a distancia)

-te amo, pórtate bien nos vemos luego amor- dijo esto y se fue.

Salí de la habitación y fui a la de Alice donde ya estaban reunidas todas solo faltaba yo, cuando entre no se dieron asta que me senté entre medio de Rose y Renesmee. Alice estaba buscando algo adentro de su enorme placar y mormuraba algo como ``donde esta yo lo guarde aqui´´ o ``maldita sea esta era la oportunidad para usarlo´´ cuando al fin salio después de cinco minutos, traía unas bolsas color negras enormes de esas de las que guardan trajes, con una sonrisa maléfica nos miraba a nosotras tres Rose, Nessi y a mi. Tramaba algo.

-Chicas, esta ves les voy a dejar que elijan su ropa pero van a elegir entre tres opciones que les voy a dar

Nos miramos las tres algo confundidas ¿Alice nos iba a dejar que nos vistamos? ¿Que elijamos nuestras ropas? ¿O esas tres opciones iban a ser peores que ella nos vista? La única que no estaba tan sorprendida era Esme que seguro savia lo que tramaba ese pequeño demonio, en eso abrió una de las bolsas y saco tres conjunto de minifalda y remera escote en V muy ajustada por lo que de se veía, había uno color negro y rojo, otro violeta y blanco y el ultimo era rosa y rojo, nos dio uno a cada una para Renesmee era el rosa y rojo, para Rose era el violeta y blanco, y para mi el que quedaba el negro y rojo.

-me niego a usar esto mañana-dije indignada- cuales con la otras opciones?

- Bells las otras van a ser peores te lo aseguro- dijo Esme siempre tan maternal

-Esme tiene razón- dijo Alice- bella por un día ponte eso y luego te dejo que te pongas lo que quieras por dos días

- Esta bien -caí derrotada- pero dos días me visto yo como as dicho

- Oki -dijo Alice felizmente-Bella podrías poner tu escudo tenemos que planear algo y no quiero que nadie se entere

Estire mi escudo encima de todas para que Edward no escuche nuestros pensamientos, aunque Alice no había dicho Edward yo sabia que era para que el no nos oiga, sino que otro vampiro podría escuchar lo que tramábamos si no estaba cerca?

-Listo ya esta nadie podrá escucharnos, asegurado contra chismosos- asegure

-Bueno chicas si vamos a usar esta ropa necesitamos una entrada triunfal- dijo Rose muy segura de si- este es el plan….

**--------------------------------------------------**

**cual sera el plan?**

**habra una gran entrada?con los chicos o sola? **

**bueno espero qe dejen review con su opinion sobre mi fic**

**chau gracias por leerlo es mi primer fic**

**Palomita Cullen Black**


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno chicas si vamos a usar esta ropa necesitamos una entrada triunfal- dijo Rose muy segura de si- este es el plan…

-Querida –Dijo Esme- antes que empiecen con sus locuras de cada año tengo que avisarle a Renesmee que no puede decir a nadie que Edward y bella son sus padres. Querida vas a tener que aparentar ser la hermana gemela de tu padre ya que te pareces tanto a el y es menos visible el parecido con bella, a se me olvidaba a ella la vas a tener como hermana adoptiva ¿entendiste?

Renesmee la miro extrañada por unos segundos pero al fin contesto:

-Si pero la verdad es que no entiendo por que tenemos que mentir de quien son mis padres ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea tu hija?- me miro a mi con cara triste y de confusión eso me rompió el alma (bueno no se si tengo)-¿es que no me quieren?

Me pare fui asta donde ella estaba y la abrace fuerte odiaba que este triste y menos por mi culpa ¿como iba a pensar que no la queríamos si era lo mas importante que teníamos Edward y yo? ¿No nos escuchaba cuando le decíamos que la amábamos?

-Amor, ¿como vas a creer eso? Si tu padre y yo te amamos-la mire a los ojos- no podemos decir que sos nuestra hija por que no hay manera, en los humanos, que dos jóvenes de 17 años o menos como vamos a aparentar nosotros, tenga una hija de la misma edad, ¿entiendes? No es que no te queramos, cariño, es que no podemos.

-Si, ma, entiendo

-Bueno, ¿listo? ¿Ningún anuncio más?- dijo Rose, nos miro a Esme, Renesmee y ami- Ok el plan es este, mas o menos cuando se acerque la hora de ir al colegio nos cambiamos, con esta ropa hermosa que nos dio Alice y salimos hacia el colegio en mi auto, solas sin los chicos, ponemos música para que se escuche en el estaciona miento del colegio y nos presten atención cuando lo estacionamos apagamos la música y nos bajamos todas al mismo tiempo del auto y entramos al instituto todas juntas ¿Qué les parece?

- Genial!!!-dije

- Estupendo!!!- me siguió Nessi

- Glorioso!!!-Termino Alice

El plan era brillante, el resto de la noche planeamos los detalles como las mochilas que usaremos, como siempre Alice decidió cual íbamos a usar para que combine con nuestro atuendo argumento ella. A las diez y media mandamos a dormir a Renesmee a la cama que se fue a regañadientes, el resto de la noche continuamos hablando de nuestros chicos, entre otras cosas, y planeando todo, aunque eso no nos llevo mucho tiempo.

Ya eran las 6:30 PM de la mañana y aun los chicos no habían llegado para nuestra buena suerte, levantamos a Renesmee para que se vistiera. Nos cambiamos rápidamente y para las 7 ya estábamos listas agarramos nuestro libros, útiles y los metimos en nuestra mochila. Eran las 7:15 cuando los chicos llegaron, quienes se fueron directamente a cambiarse y a recoger sus cosas para el colegio nosotras aprovechamos que estaban ocupados y salimos en el auto de Rosalie. Pusimos música en el estereo del auto como habíamos acordado, cuando estábamos llegando al colegio todos con miraban, estacionamos apagamos el equipo de música.

-A la cuenta de tres salimos- Avise

-Uno -Roce dijo

-Dos -dijo Alice

-Tres -Termino Renesmee

Salimos del auto y nos acomodamos una al lado de la otra y empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada del colegio, cuando estábamos entrando vimos que los chicos que estaban llegando pero los ignoramos y entramos como si fuéramos diosas, que para ellos lo éramos.

**Edward POV**

Llegamos de casa y subimos directamente a nuestras despectivas habitaciones a cambiarnos para irnos al colegio. Cuando llegue me pareció raro no poder escuchar el pensamiento de ninguna de las chicas, lo que me decía que bella tenía su escudo sobre ellas para que no me enterara de algo. Me estaba terminando de cambiar cuando escuche el motor del auto de Rosalie encenderse y salir del garaje.

-Estas niñas me van a volver loca ellas y sus planes-pensó Esme

Eso significaba que las chicas se habían ido, termine de vestirme y salí corriendo de mi habitación hacia el garaje, allí ya me esperaban Emmett y Jasper

-Las chicas ya se fueron – anuncio Emmett

-Crees que no me di cuenta- Jasper

-vamos estas planean algo y no creo que nos vayan a esperar para entrar- dije enojado

Dicho esto nos subimos a mi Volvo. Maneje lo mas rápido que podía, en cinco minuto estaba llegando, pero las chicas ya estaban entrando y con eso los pensamiento de los chicos revolucionados

-_Que bellezas, en especial la que va vestida de rojo y negro y la de blanco y violeta_- pensó uno

_-O por dios que bellezas, nota_: _hacer una de estas bellezas mía-_pensó otro

Y muchos pensamientos por el estilo. Estacione el auto al lado del de Rose y nos bajamos y corrimos atrás de las chicas cuando llegamos a donde estaban ellas, agarre a Bella por la cintura la gire para que me viera y le di un beso en los labios para que todos sepan(en especial los chicos) que esa preciosura era mía, y como siempre ella me respondió el beso.

**Bella POV**

Seguíamos caminado por el pasillo, cuando alguien me agarro de la cintura y me dio vuelta, Edward, y me dio un beso al que yo respondí y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, seguimos el beso asta que alguien empezó a toser

-Bueno hermanito, basta –Dijo Renesmee separándonos, ya empezaba a tomar su papel. Edward la miro extrañado- Esme dijo que aquí serias mi hermano papá-dijo tan bajo para que los humanos no lo pudieran escucharlo

-Bueno vamos a buscar nuestro horarios?- pregunte

Todos asistieron con la cabeza y nos fuimos a la secretaria a buscar los horarios, yo como siempre de la mano de mi Edward. En la secretaria nos atendieron y nos dieron nuestros horarios y ami me toco como era de esperar todas las clases con Edward.

Al entrar a nuestra primer clase, Biología, el 70 % de los alumnos que estaban allí eran mujeres lo que no me gusto mucho ya que cuando entramos se escuchaban los cuchicheos, gracias a mi oído vampirico, como si estuvieran diciéndolo en vos normal y todos ellos eran hacia MI Edward y todos de este estilo: '_hay por dios que bombón' 'hay me enamore' 'que papito' 'este bombón se va fijar en mi estoy asegura_'. Al escuchar esto me puse tensa y apreté más la mano de Edward. El profesor nos presento a la clase y nos mando a sentarnos al fondo, nos ubicamos y Edward se me acerco y me susurro al oído

-No te preocupes a la única que quiero es a ti- dicho esto me beso la mejilla

Le regale una gran sonrisa, la que a el más le gusta, en eso se escucho:

'_o mierda, debe ser la novia, ahora si que no tenemos oportunidad_''_es la novia lo que me faltaba competencia _'

Edward río de ese último comentario y yo lo mire extrañada, el se acerco, de nuevo y me susurro en el oído:

-competencia? a ellas le falta muchísimo para llegarle a los talones a esta hermosura que eres tu- y me volvió a besar la mejilla

-Gracias pero a mi chico nadie lo va a tocar ni acercar- dije y le bese la mejilla

-Umm, que lindo que suena ``mi chico´´ de tus labios

El resto del día ocurrió sin ningún antecedente importante, bueno quizás sea importante que nos ligamos(Alice, Rose, Nessie y yo) un buen reto de los chicos por avernos ido de esa forma de casa a la mañana y montar el espectáculo que montamos por suerte a Nessie no fue retada por Jacob.

Al llegar a casa me cambie poniéndome unos jeans, una remera y mis queridas conversen, por que no aguantaba más esos tacos.

-Bells- me llamo Jacob desde abajo- puedes venir al garaje un minuto

-ahí voy- dije bajando las escaleras para ver lo que mi amigo quería.

El estaba viviendo con nosotros desde que nos empezamos a mudar ya que no podía estar lejos de Renesmee y había hablado con Edward para quedarse y el había aceptado.

Cuando llegue al garaje no lo podía creer que había traído de Forks mi moto, allí estaba mi roja moto.

-Wauuu, Jake trajiste mi moto no lo puedo creer.

-Traje NUESTRA motos traje las dos.

Mire al lado de mi moto y vi su moto negra y empecé a recordar todas las locuras que había vivido con jake y en esas motos.

-una vuelta?- Pregunte no me importaba lo que Edward pensara de las motos por que sabia que las odiaba y seria peor si me veía encima de una pero ya ase tiempo de que deje de ser una frágil humana para que se preocupara de mi.

-OK, pero… ¿Edward no se enojara al verte encima de la moto?

- Ya hace tiempo que deje de ser una simple y frágil humana así que no se tiene por que enojar.

- vale.

Con eso dicho, nos subimos a las motos las encendimos y corrimos por la carretera. En eso de 2 horas maso o menos dimos la vuelta para la casa ya que habíamos recorrido bastante. No podía creer que hubiera dejado de hacer esto, era emocionante sentir como golpeaba el aire contra mi rostro, había ido mas veloz muchas veces pero esto era único placentero, en eso me acorde por que había empezado a andar en moto, para escuchar la voz de Edward. En eso llegamos a casa, y como me imaginaba Edward estaba parado en la puerta de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido.

- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, adentro inmediatamente-Dijo enojado y de manera fría

Me baje de la moto y entre a la casa con la cabeza agachada se que me iba a ligar un buen reto lo que no sabia es ¿Por que? si ya era vampira y eso había dejado de ser peligroso desde hacia años o era por otra cosa ¿Cuál?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo espero qe les guste mi loca idea **

**gracias por todos los Reviews que dejaron realmente me dan mucho apollo a seguir la historia **

**sigan dejando Reviews**

**perdon por siempre dejarmos con espectativa jiji soy una pequeña brujita jajaj**

**bueno gracias por leer **

**Besos**

**Palomita Cullen Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV **

Llegue a la casa Bella ya había llegado. Entre a la casa vi a mi hermosa hija que iba a la cocina, pero no había rastros de mi amada esposa, fui a la cocina para preguntarle si savia algo de su madre. Cuando entre estaba sentada en la mesada de la cocina con un gran pote de dulce de leche. La mire y le dedique la sonrisa que a ella mas le gusta.

-Hola pa-dijo, miro el pote- me cachaste

-Creo que si- camine asta la mesada y me senté al lado de ella-¿Cómo puede gustarte esa cosa? tiene un olor asqueroso

-Tu lo dices por que sos un vampiro completo y no medio humano como yo, aparte yo no soy la única que le gusta a mi Jake también le gusta y según lo que me contó a mamá también le gustaba cuando era humana

-A ese perro le gusta lo que sea- me tiro una mirada acecina cuando le dije a SU Jake- lo siento se que te molesta que le diga así.

- No pasa nada pa, pero no lo vuelvas a llamar así- me amenazo con la cuchara antes de hundirla en el pote y comerse otra cucharada

- Ok, pero…no as visto a tu madre? La estoy buscando y no la encuentro

- Se fue con Jake- dijo tranquila

- Que ase con el?

- No te voy a decir por que cuando me pidió permiso para llevarse a mamá me dijo que no te diga por que te ibas a enojar por… en lo que estaban andando

MOTOS eso fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando mi nena termino la frase, Savia que odiaba que ande en esa cosa que se le pasaba en la cabeza se podia matar en eso

- Sabe que odio esas cosas se puede matar en esa estupida moto en que esta pensando-dije furioso

- Edward – dijo Alice, ¿de donde salio?- para tu información Bella ya NO es mas humana, es una vampira deja que haga lo que quiera

- Pero me molesta que no me halla avisado donde iba

-No aquí lo que te molesta es que se fue con Jacob y NO contigo- Dijo Alice, baje la cabeza tenia razón, me agarro la cara con las dos manos y me obligo a mirarla- Edward, mírame Bella te ama y mucho, confía en ella y deja que pase tiempo con sus amigos, no se va a ir

- Alice tengo miedo a perderla otra vez no lo aguantaría por segunda vez-dije

Dicho esto Alice me abrazo fuerte ella me entendía le pasaría lo mismo si Jasper la dejaba, nadie soportaría estar lejos de la persona que ama

- No entiendo nada- dijo mi hija confundida- ¿alguien podría explicarme lo que pasa?

En eso se escucharon dos motos en la carretera que venia para la casa. Rápidamente salí de la cocina hacia la puerta y ahí venia Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entonces se me ocurrió una idea fingir que estaba enojado para que se sienta culpable de haber dejado a su pobre esposo solo en la casa. Me pare en el umbral de brazos cruzado y con el seño fruncido. Llego a la casa se bajo de la endemoniada moto, me miro y la sonrisa se desvaneció, savia que de algo la iba a retar pero no el por que.

- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, adentro inmediatamente-Dije fingiendo estar enojado y lo mas frío posible

Bajo la cabeza y entro a la casa. Jacob me miro confundido, le sonreí y le guiñe el ojo, se dio cuenta de que estaba tramando algo

_``hay Edward cuando quieres eres mas chiquilín que… yo´´ _pensó `` _espero que lo que estés tramando no haga enojar a bella, ya sabes como es ella´´_

Entre a la casa y vi a Bella sentada en el sillón esperándome. Señale las escaleras asiéndome entender de que subiera arriba que aquí no íbamos a habar, ella entendió y subió rápidamente(a velocidad vampirica) las escaleras hacia nuestro cuarto. Entro en la habitación y yo atrás de ella me di vuelta y cerré la puerta con traba, me di vuelta y vi a bella sentada en la cama con la cabeza agacha, parecía frustrada, levanto la cabeza y me vio

- La verdad es que no entiendo por que estas molesto con migo no hice nada malo- dijo- salí con un mi mejor amigo a recordad los viejos tiempo cuando TU no estabas y anda vamos en moto todo el día, no entiendo amor

- La verdad es que no estoy enojado contigo, amor, sino que tengo miedo, me di cuenta recién cuando hable con Alice- camine asta donde estaba ella me senté a su lado y le agarre las manos, estuvo a punto de hablar pero pose un dedo en sus labios- déjame terminar, tengo miedo, miedo a perderte nuevamente, de que te canses de mi y te vayas y que te lleves a Nessie con tigo tengo miedo a que no me quieras mas- baje la cabeza

-Edward mírame- dijo, no respondí, me agarro la cara para que la mire pero cerré los ojos- Edward no seas chiquilín, abre los ojos, bueno si no los abres igual me vas a escuchar. Amor, yo te amo mas que nada en el mundo y a Nessie eso ni decirlo, yo nunca me voy a ir por nada en el mundo y menos me llevare a Nessie que clase de monstruo crees que soy- se río de su comentario

Abrí los ojos y me encostre con los de ella muy cerca mío, miro y me beso con amor, pasión y cariño. No se como podia a ver dudado de cómo bella me quería era ilógico que no fuera así. Cuando el beso termino los dos teníamos la respiración muy agitada, aunque no necesitábamos aire

-Te amo bella perdón por dudar de ti

-Te amo Edward esta bien son los recuerdos

-Tu también estuviste recordando esos días tan tristes?

Asintió. La abrace fuerte

- Nunca. Nunca me perdonare a verte dejado- le susurre al oído

- Lo importante es que volviste a pesar de todo-dijo- o mejor dicho te salve y volviste.

Nos miramos a los ojos con amor, nos sonreímos. Entonces escuche un pensamiento de Nessie, que estaba en el sillón, abajo, sentada en el regazo Jacob viendo la televisión, se estaba debatiendo internamente si le preguntaba algo a Jake

_``Le pregunto a jake con que quiso decir papá con que tenia miedo de perder a mamá ¿Otra ves?´´_

-Que pasa amor?- pregunto bella preocupada había notado mi cambio

-Nessie estaba cuando hable con Alice de que tenia miedo de perderte otra ves, pensé que no estaba prestando atención pero veo que me equivoque, se esta debatiendo que quiere decir que otra ves y si le debe preguntar a jake o a nosotros

-Oh, creo que tendríamos que hablar con ella y contarle nuestra historia de amor-dijo muy pensativa y levantándose de la cama, pero yo tire de ella, cayendo encima de mí en la cama, la agarre fuerte por la cintura y la gire quedan yo arriba de ella. Me dedico una mirada picara de esas que tanto me gustan.

-Amor, creo que mejor dejemos la historia para mas tarde no?-dije

-Bueno amor, pero que quieres hacer?-ronroneo mi amada esposa

-Espero que esto te conteste-dije mientras le besaba el cuelloy seguia por los hombros

_________________________________________________

**hola!!!**

**bueno espero que les alla gustado. perdon por la demora es que no estube mucho en la compu escribiendo y tener que pasarlo de papel a la compu aburre un poco**

**gracias por los review me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y el saver que hay gente que le gusta mi historia tambn**

**dejen review por fis**

**actualiso a mas tardar el lunes en el proximo capitulo hay JACOB POV**

**besos cuidence **

**Palomita Cullen Black**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob POV**

Después de que Bella y Edward desaparecieran escaleras arriba, mire la sala a ver si había signos de que mi chiquita había llegado del colegio. Pero no la vi.

-Nessie?-llame

- Acá, cachorrito- contesto desde la cocina.

Desde que Nessie había llegado a la forma físicamente de una joven de 17 años (bueno antes también pero no en secreto) la relación entre nosotros había cambiado ya no éramos amigos éramos novios oficialmente, Edward había aceptado a regañadientes dejarme estar con ella, en cambio bella estaba muy contenta de que Nessie y yo estuviéramos juntos, bueno para ser sincero no estaba muy contenta, estaba contenta.

Entre en la cocina y la vi sentada en la mesada con un gran pote de dulce de leche en las manos y lamiendo una cuchara. Me quede apoyado en el umbral de la puerta contemplando a esa belleza que tenía enfrente, ella siempre tan bonita con su larga cabellera y sus hermosos ojos. Levanto la vista, me vio y me sonrío. Tenía dulce de leche en la comisura de los labios.

- Que haces ahí?- me pregunto

-Viendo a la hermosura que es mi novia- dije, me acerque a ella y le bese la comisura de los labios- Mmm.........… dulce de leche

Se sonrojo y río

- Cachorrito ¿y si me das un beso como es debido?- me pregunto seriamente y poniendo el pote y la cuchara al lado en la mesada, se bajo y se acerco a mi

- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías- dije mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la acercaba más a mí.

- Entonces pensaste mal- Contesto mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me acercaba más a sus labios, rozándolos

La beses con amor y despacio su lengua jugaba con la mía adentro de mi boca asta que… alguien entro en la cocina y toco la puerta para mandar una indirecta de que la cortáramos. Nos separamos a regañadientes y vimos a la intrusa y molesta de Alice

-Niños… estem bueno no importa- se dio media vuelta para irse pero Nessie se despego de mí y la agarro por el brazo

-No tía, ahora habla, ya que nos molestaste y cortaste nuestro beso ahora habla-dijo duramente, estaba molesta, siempre que nos interrumpen se enoja

-Bueno la cosa es esta, nos vamos de caza, solo quería avisarles que nos vamos todos, Carlisle y Esme se quedan, pero Esme fue hacer compras y Carlisle vuelve tarde del hospital así que van a estar solos un buen rato, pórtense bien- dicho esto salio de la cocina.

-Bueno…-dijo Nessie- vamos a ver la televisión?

-Vale

Salimos de la cocina y fuimos al living, Nessie se sentó en el sillón grande y me hizo señas de que me sentara con ella, camine asta ella y me senté al lado, ella automáticamente se salto a mi regazo. Prendió la tele y puso el canal de deporte, había un partido de Hockey.

La note muy distraída no era algo común en ella y menos cuando había un partido de hockey en la TV, era su deporte preferido.

-Que te pasa amor?- le pregunte mientras la taraba mas sobre mí, quedando su cabeza en mi pecho- Algo te preocupa se te nota

-Jake como te das cuenta de que algo me pasa si ni siquiera te lo dije

-Es que te amo y me doy cuenta de que algo le pasa a mi princesita tan hermosa- le bese la cabeza

-Es que…- fue cortada por los gritos de Alice

- Isabella Marie Swan de Masen Cullen y Edward Antony Masen Cullen van a ir de caza por que yo se los digo, tienen tiempo luego mas tarde para eso.

- Alice déjanos en paz – Respondió Edward fastidiado

- No van a ir a cazar por que yo lo digo!!!!!

- Ya, vale me rindo, vamos de caza, mas tarde, Edward, prometo que te recompensare si no vamos este duende no nos va a dejar en paz en todo el día mas vale aguantarla un rato que todo un día- Dijo Bella ya cansada

-Cierto-respondió Edward

-No soy un duende-Se quejo Alice

-Si lo eres- Gritamos nosotros de abajo

-Todos lo dicen eres un duende

Los vimos bajar la escalera con Alice de tras de ellos y riéndose de los comentarios que hacían acerca de Alice y ella bromeaba de la ex torpeza de Bella, de lo protector que es Edward de Nessie. Levantaron la vista, nos vieron y sonrieron

- Chau, chicos, cuídense- dijo Bella antes de irse por la puerta

- Chau, ma- Respondió Nessie

-Cuida a mi niña o te mato Jacob- Dijo seriamente Edward

- PAPÁ- se quejo Nessie

- Como usted diga señor – Respondí igual de serio que el. Se estaba por ir cuando agregue- Tu tampoco eras muy santo cuando te escabullías por las noches a la habitación de Bella, cuando Charlie dormía, reconoce que me comporto mejor que tu en esa instancia

- Si lo reconozco, pero yo tenia la ventaja de que Charlie no leía mentes y no se enteraba de todo lo que pensaba sobre su hija – Rió

- Tienes razón yo estoy en desventaja 100% y tu tenias y tienes la ventaja de un 100%

- Chau Jake- dicho esto salio por la puerta y atrás de él Alice

Nos reímos a no poder mas por lo superprotector que es Edward con Nessie. Cuando terminamos de reírnos.

-ahora cuéntame que te sucede hermosa?-Le pregunte

-Es que hoy antes que llegaras papá hablo con Alice en la cocina y dijo algo así como: que tenía miedo de perder a mamá otras ves y que lo aguantaría. Jake sabes por que dijo eso? Papá abandono a mamá alguna ves?

-Nessie, si se lo que quiso decir y si Edward la abandono a Bella una ves- le conteste no podía negarme a nada que ella me pidiera pero contarle la historia de sus padres no era mi trabajo-Creo que será mejor que esa historia te la cuenten tus padres

-Oki Jake-dijo ella

**Renesmee/Nessie POV**

Algo era raro por que papá siempre decía que amaba a mamá y ella igual. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer su historia cada ves se me ase mas interesante y lo único que se, es que papá conoció a mamá en el colegio(o instituto). Tendré que preguntarles mañana después del colegio ya que van a llegar tarde de caza.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Bueno gracias por leer y por todos los review que me dejan**

**perdon por la demora es que me olvide de suvirlo XD y tambien espere a hoy por que es el cumple de mi papi FELIZ CUMPLE PA. un regalo para el.(y el mio es el domingo 19 wiii este domingo)**

**Bueno dejen review si es que quieren, espero que les alla gustado**

**el proximo capitulo es Renesmee/ Nessie Pov cuando le cuenta su historia de amorrr**

**jiji me encanta**

**bueno besos cuidence **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Palomita Cullen Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**Renesmee/Nessi****e POV**

Ayer no pude hablar con mis padres sobre el tema por que cuando ellos regresaron yo ya estaba en el quinto sueño. Cuando les pregunte a mis abuelitos ayer sobre que quiso decir papá cuando dijo que temía perder a mamá otra vez me contestaron lo mismo que mi cachorrito Jake "eso es un tema que te lo tienen que contar tus padres". Hoy como me desperté tarde mis padres ya se habían ido y no les pude preguntar. Y al llegar al colegio no me los cruce a ninguno, así que tuve que entrar directamente a clases. Primeras 2 horas Lengua! Algo mas aburrido para empezar el día no me podía tocar y encima en esta clase estaba sola sin nadie de mi familia. A la media hora me aburrí y me puse a pensar en mi lobito ¿Qué estará haciendo? Seguro que algo mas divertido que esto. Para peor se pusieron a hacer un tipo de debate sobre las distintas historias de vampiros y licantropos ¡todas mentiras! Al rato largo, se puede decir que ya había pasado una hora un papel me golpeo la cabeza, lo agarre, lo abrí y leí lo que decía:

Renesmee:

A la salida del colegio vamos a ir a comer y al cine

Quieres venir? Juan

Mire hacia tras y vi a Juan que me saludaba de modo que supiera que el del papel había sido él. Era un chico de mi misma altura de piel muy blanca, no tanto como la de mi familia pero para ser humano era bastante pálido, de pelo morocho y ojos verdes. Ya hacia días que me andaba rondando cosa que Jake no se había enterado y no quería que se entere por que el era con los muchachos igual o mas celoso que papá. Me gire y agarre mi lapicera y escribí:

No, lo siento no puedo. Tengo algo que hacer con mi familia

Se lo tire de regreso. Para mi suerte la hora termino y pudimos salir. Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a irme a mi próxima clase, Historia. En el pasillo me encontré a Alice

-Hola Alice

-Hola Nessie. Así que ya tienes un candidato? Ojo que vas a poner celoso a Jake- dijo ella lo más tranquila

- Que?- dije extrañada ¿un candidato?

- Ahí Nessie no te hagas la boba. Yo vi que un tal Juan te invito a comer y al cine después de clases- dijo entrando al aula., yo la seguí y nos sentamos en nuestro banco.

-Aaaa si me invitaron pero dije que no. Aparte que me hayan invitado no significa que sea un candidato- le aclare

-Claro que si- me contradijo

- Claro que no-dije, cambie de tema pero esta vez hable en un tono que ningún humano escucharía- Alice ayer cuando papá te dijo que temía perder a mamá otra vez. Que quiso decir con otra vez? Ya la perdió alguna vez?

Alice se tenso al lado mio y me contesto lo mismo que los demás:

-Ese es un tema tienes que hablarlo con tus padres

Ya estaba cansada de esas respuestas!!! Nadie me podía contar era tan difícil??

Intente preguntarle nuevamente a Alice del tema pero siempre me esquivaba o sacaba otro tema para no hablar de ello.

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré con mi cachorrito Jake sentado en la puerta de casa esperándome. Tenía la mirada preocupada con una mezcla de miedo y algo que no supe identificar. Se acerco a mí al verme llegar, me abrazo fuerte y me beso la cabeza.

-Nessie recuerda desde la primera ves que te vi, que te conocí pensé que eras la cositamas hermosa de todo el mundo te ame y te amo-me dijo Jake

Sonreí

-Lose Jake y yo también te amo por eso estamos imprimados- dicho esto lo bese

Entramos en la casa dados de las manos. Al entrar en el living estaban sentados en los sillones toda la familia, esperándome. Jake suspiro a mi lado y me dirigió a la silla que estaban enfrente de ellos y se sentó con el resto de mi familia. Mire a mis padres

-Renesmee alguna ves te contamos nuestra historia de amor completa?- me pregunto mamá

- No-conteste- lo único que me contaron fue que se conocieron en el instituto cuando te mudaste a vivir con el abuelito-

-Bien, en una época yo y tu padre…

* * *

hola

perdon por no subir nada por tanto tiempo! pensaron que los habia olvido??? no!

En resumidas palabras de por que no habia ni escrito ni subido tube una deprecion y cuando me levante de eso me di cuenta que tenia 2 materias para diciembre y que tenia qe estudiar ¬¬ aa y otro motivo es qe estuve y estoy escribiendo una historia de vampiros y licantropos con mi mejor amiga :) ella es la vampira y yo la licantropa

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!! VOY A CAMBIAR MI NOMBRE A CUALQUIERA DE ESTOS**

**.Leah Black**

**.licantropa Black **

**o algo parecido!!**

**B**eso gracias por leer

Palomita Cullen Black


	6. Nota!

Chicas no he dejado de escribir, no he abandonado la historia pronto subiré mas capítulos que tengo escritos un one sobre Leah y otro sobre esme. Les pido disculpas por no actualizado ni nada, desde la ultima ves que subi he tenido muchos problemas de distinto tipo, me pelie con mis padres y no estuve viviendo en casa por semanas. Me enamore pero me rompieron en corazon asi que estube triste y lo unico que me alegraba es la musica asi que estoy y estube tocando mi bajo casi siempre. Se me rompio la pc entre muchas otras cosas.

Estare subiendo dentro de esta semana mas cap. Sepan disculparme

Las quiere

Palomita


End file.
